The present invention relates to a golf club head capable of changing the position of the center of gravity of the golf club head.
Performance of a golf club head can be changed by changing the position of the center of gravity of the golf club head. For example, if the center of gravity of a golf club head measured from the sweet spot of the club face is shallow, it is easy for the golfer to control the direction of the club head, therefore, it is also easy to control the direction of the ball. On the other hand, in the case that the center of gravity is deep, even if the golfer makes a missed shot, the direction of the club head is hard to change, therefore, the directionality of the hit ball becomes stable.
Therefore, a golf club head of which center of gravity is adjustable has been proposed for example in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-159680.
The golf club head disclosed in this Publication is provided with one or more holes, at least one of which contains a metallic weight member and cushion material such as cork and resin foam. By changing the position of the weight member in the hole, naturally, the position of the center of gravity of the head can be changed. But, the disclosed golf club head is not constructed such that it is possible to change the position of the center of gravity of the head by the golfer himself or herself according to the golfer's physical conditions, golf course layouts and the like.